Systems for positioning harvesting heads relative to a combine are generally known. However, with the increasing need to improve harvesting efficiency while reducing harvesting time, it is important to increase a combine operator's control over the harvesting head. For example, automating the raising and lowering of a head increases the speed at which a combine can turn at the end of a cut. This type of automation may also reduce waste by increasing the speed and accuracy at which the head is lowered to resume cutting at the end of a turn. Automation also reduces operator fatigue by eliminating some of the control steps required of an operator in conventional combines.
In addition to automation, it would be desirable to provide a combine operator with the ability to control the position of the head based upon one or more of the positions of the head relative to the combine, the location of the head relative to the surface supporting the combine, and the force supporting the head relative to the combine. This position control could be provided further utility with selectable head raise and lower rates, and override modes to prevent head damage (e.g. when the force supporting the head goes too low, position or location control can be overridden).
Accordingly, the present invention provides an implement control system which can provide a combine operator with one or more of the control features discussed above. Certain embodiments of the invention also provide a display in the combine cab to display data such as implement position, location and support force to the operator.